The Special Spring
by solidad1001
Summary: Ah...How I love special shipping...  Cookies to those who review!


Yellow smiled as she held her fishing pole in hand. Spring had finally arrived-and just in time too. She was dying to smell the warm spring air again, and what better way to do it than to spend the day outside? She held her new super rod in hand-given to her by Uncle Wilton. She couldn't wait to see how it worked, it was supposed to have a better catch rate than her old one and Yellow was itching to try it.

She had the whole day planned out. A quiet day with no one to bother her. She had brought her sketchpad and a picnic basket, and had decided to spend the whole day relaxing at her favorite and secret fishing spot, deep in the viridian woods. Only one person new about it. Red.

Yellow sighed. She had reached her spot. She quietly set her things down-feeling that old ache settle back into her stomach. She sat down, pulling out her sketchpad, searching for an idea-any idea, to take her mind of the boy that kept settling in her heart. Finally she gave up and began doodling. 2 people appeared hand in hand. A tall boy, looking strong and confident. Messy black hair, deep eyes, and the largest of smiles with a silhouette of a girl beside him.

Yellow stopped drawing. It was no use to lament and hope now. She was 20 years old. If Red really liked her, there would have been something… a sign…a…a ray of hope. She sighed then smiled at her picture a little. It couldn't hurt to daydream, right?

It had been 10 years since they first met. Ever since Red had found out Yellow was a girl-nothing had really changed. They were still good friends and covered each other's backs. They trained together sometimes, met at the park, made jokes and had a lot of fun together. She didn't know when the small seed of a crush had formed. Perhaps that very first day when he rescued her from a Dratini. Of course, Blue found out, and tried her best to give Yellow tips on how to tell him. Of course it was all in vain. Yellow just couldn't flirt right, and Red was much too dense. It would never work out. They were destined to be "just friends" forever.

"Use hyper beam Gyra!" A voice shouted from across the lake as a hyper beam shot up in the air with tremendous force. Yellow grinned a little. Red was here to, enjoying spring's new warmth as well. "Yellow! Hey! I didn't know you would be here!" Red grinned as he surfed across the glistening waters to where Yellow sat. She smiled and waved, happy that he had found her first. "Watcha doing?" He asked pointing at her rod and sketchbook. Yellow closed her sketchbook quickly. "Just enjoying spring! Thought I would do a little fishing. I was waiting for when the sun got really high, the Pokémon get really listless, and are easy to catch." She explained, pulling out her tackle box and getting out bait. "Might as well start now…"

Red made a face. "I never really like fishing for Pokémon. It's so hard to keep your reel steady, and pull it taut-you know?" He said fingering Yellow's long super rod. Yellow laughed. "It's not that hard! If you want, I can show you Red-san." She said with a smile. "Really? That would be awesome! When can we start?" He asked enthusiastically as yellow laughed again. "How about now?" She grinned and pulled out her tackle box.

0I0I0

"That's it! You got it Red-san!" Yellow smiled. "But be more careful, you don't have to pull that hard-you hurt their lips if you do…"Yellow held the freshly caught magikarp lovingly, healing it. She smiled at it, patting it gently before putting it softly back in the water, murmuring a soft goodbye.

Red .So kind, beautiful, generous, innocent, and strong. She was so sweet; sometimes he wished he just had the courage to tell her how he felt about her. That weird feeling at the bottom of his stomach every time he saw her-So very different when he met with some other girl, like blue or misty. His thoughts meandered and he stopped paying attention. He cast his line out, not really caring where it landed. He cursed slightly, realizing he'd swung a bit too far and began to real in but noticed a slight problem. "Umm…Yellow, I think it's stuck…"He said with a little yank. Yellow smiled. "It's ok. Happens all the time with beginners." She took the rod away with her slender hands and began to pull hard-but to no avail. "Guess I'll have to cut the string…" she said with a sigh, looking for her pliers. "I'm sorry Yellow! And this is your new rod….Maybe if we both pull, we can yank it out!" Red said with utmost determination. "It's worth a shot…"Yellow smiled a little, and the two reached forward and grabbed the handle. "On 3….1…2….3!" The 2 yank and the wire became free of the weeds as red and yellow fall due to lack of tension.

"Are you all right Yellow?" Red asked worriedly checking for scratches and bumps "Your face is really red…" He said touching her cheek. Yellow blushed even harder. Of course red wouldn't mind. Being heavier, he had fallen first, and she right on top of him. Faces nearly touching and legs tangled. "I'm fine, it's just hot out here is all…"She mumbled quietly.

Red laughed, helping her up. "Then why not we have some lunch?"

0I0I0

The two laughed and joked as they shared Yellow's sack lunch. Afterward, Red had gone back to training, and yellow back to doodling. However hard he concentrated though, he couldn't seem to focus. His thoughts kept floating back to yellow. Her smile, her hair, her eyes, her- Well, see what I mean? However, he didn't have the nerve to go up to her again, so he continued his training until the sun began to set. Finally, he let his Pokémon back on to his belt, and made his way back to Yellow.

"We better head back now, before it gets dark." He said, walking over to her. Hastily she closed her notebook. "Oh. I didn't even notice." She murmured, staring at red. He was sweaty from his training-but not stinky. He smelled of earth, grass, Pokémon, water, and hard work. His hair was wet and dripping from training on the lake, and his black shirt clung to his hard and welt built body. She tore her eyes away-not wanting to get too hypnotized.

0I0I0

They walked home in silence. At the place where they split, she waved a goodbye and turned, but he caught her by the wrist. "It's getting late. I'll walk you home myself." He said with a smile. Yellow blushed slightly, at her small hand enveloped in his. Oddly though, he didn't let go, and the held hands all the way.

When they reached Uncle Wilton's house-the lights were all out. Wilton was in Goldenrod City for the weekend, busy selling his wares, and Yellow was home alone. She turned on the lights and invited Red in to the comfortable cottage.

Red watched in silence as Yellow ran about moving books from the couch, and putting old dishes away-mumbling apologies as she went. Red told her not to worry, and sat quietly on the couch as he waited for her to finish. He studied the cozy room, and noticed a door in the back, covered by a curtain. Curious, he walked over and opened it.

What he found was breathtaking. The view of the forest, and the sun setting softly behind it. Stars were peeking out, and illumise were giving off faint glows from the treetops. The last rays of the sun were casting a soft pinkish glow over the horizon, as a deep midnight blue settled in.

"Do you like it?" Yellow whispered, coming up behind him. "It's great…."He said still awed. He turned to the girl behind him, the ache feeling emptier than before. He had to tell her. He had waited long enough. "I have something to tell you." They both said at the same time. They laughed. "You first." Red said with a gesture. "No its ok, it's kinda important, so you should go first." Yellow said shyly. "Mines kinda important to. You should go….Wait no, actually I-" "I love you!" Yellow interjects, her face turning a beet red. Red gaped, astonished a little by her sudden outburst. Finally he smiled. "You do?" He asked cautiously. "Yes. I do. I really do. And I understand if you like someone else or something-I mean you're the champion, and I'm-"yellow stops, finding something blocking her lips from moving. Surprise overwhelms her as she finds Red's lips on hers. It doesn't take her long to give her decision.

With surprising strength, Yellow pulls down on Red's collar, deepening the kiss. Inside, Red smiles, and with a new found courage, places his strong hands around her small and delicate waist-never letting go.

Finally, their lungs groan for air, and the two break apart-breathing in deeply. The two look at each other for a moment-not quite believing what had just happened. Finally, Red grins awkwardly, he lets out his aerodactyl-and grabs on. "I'll see you later yellow." He says, ruffling her hair and kissing her forehead (Much to the embarrassment of Aero). And with that, he flies of into the glittering night sky.

Yellow leans against the balcony, her hand on her cheek, as she watches red's silhouette getting smaller and smaller. She places her hands on her smiling lips, assuring that what had just happened was real. She grins, and walked inside. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
